Check Yes Juliet
by XxiluvbtrxX
Summary: song fic...Kendall and Juliet fell in love but can't be together. Is running away really the answer?


Check Yes Juliet

(a song fic, song: Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings)

_check yes juliet are you with me?Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won't go until you come outside_

Kendall stood outside Juliet's house in the pouring rain. "Tonight was the night." he thought. He picked up a few pebbles from the sidewalk and began tossing them at Juliet's window.

_Check yes juliet, kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight. _

**Plink. Plink. Plink.**

Juliet sat up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and made her way to the window. She saw a soaked Kendall standing there with a fist full of rocks. Juliet nodded to him and walked away from the window.

Tonight was the night her and Kendall were going to run away. Run away and be together forever, finally. Kendall and Juliet have been secretly meeting almost every night since both of their dads had an argument.

They were banned from seeing eachother. Juliet's dad thought she should be dating a guy that had an "honorable" job. Something along the lines of a doctor probably. Kendall's dad thought he should be dating a girl that came from a good family. Juliet knew exactly what he meant. Kendall's dad didn't approve of the fact that Juliet's father had a girlfriend that quite frankly, could have been Juliet's sister. Juliet's mother had died 5 years ago and her dad had moved on quickly, almost to quickly Juliet thought.

_Lace up your shoes, Ay ohh Ay ohh, here's how we do_

Juliet grabbed her bag that she had packed after her father went to bed. She slowly opened her bedroom door and tip-toed down the stairs and out the front door. Kendall greeted her with a warm hug. They began walking down the street until they found Kendall's car 5 houses away. Kendall took Juliet's bag and threw it into the back of the car. They got into the car and began driving.

_Run, baby, run don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever we'll be, you and me. _

Back at Juliet's house, her father had woken up seconds after he heard the front door shut. He got up and walked to Juliet's room. He opened the door quietly only to find that she wasn't there. He began calling her name and searching the house.

He searched furiously through the house. He knew Juliet was better and smarter than this. She would never sneak out in the middle of the night. He grabbed the home phone and began dialing her cell phone number.

_Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting, wishing, wanting, yours for the taking. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye. _

Juliet's cell phone began ringing. Kendall looked over at Juliet, "You didn't say anything did you?" "No of course not." she replied. Juliet unbuckled her seat and crawled into the back seat of the car. She searched through her bag and found her phone. Kendall looked at her through the rearview mirror. He didn't have to say anything, Juliet knew what he was going to ask. "It's my dad." she said softly. "Don't answer it." Kendall stated firmly and looked back at the road. Juliet could feel a lump in her throat and tears began to sting her eyes.

_Check yes Juliet, Here's the countdown: 3...2...1...now fall in my arms now. They can change the locks. Don't let them change your mind. _

She loved her dad. She knew it would be hard leaving him, especially without a goodbye. "It will be okay, I promise." Kendall said lovingly. Juliet nodded. Kendall pulled into a gas station. Juliet got out and walked inside the store. She found the bathroom in the back and went inside. Juliet began to cry, hard. She loved Kendall, but maybe running away wasn't the best idea anymore. But staying with her father wasn't any better.

"Maybe he was trying to look out for me. Maybe he was trying to make sure that down the road, the guy I married would be able to support me...no he didn't understand. I loved Kendall. This wasn't just some _crush, _this was different." Juliet thought. She went to the sink and splashed some cold water in her face to reduce the puffiness of her eyes.

She walked out of the store and over to wear Kendall was still pumping gas. Kendall saw that she was crying. She walked over to him and into his arms. "It will be okay, I promise Juliet." Kendall said softly.

_Lace up your shoes, Ay ohh Ay ohh, here's how we do...run, baby, run don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we are not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever we'll be, you and me. _

They got into the car and began driving again. "We're close." Kendall said with a smile. Juliet smiled back.

_We're flying through the night. We're flying through the night. Way up high, the view from here is getting better with you by my side._

Kendall pulled into the driveway of a small beach house. He grabbed his and Juliet's bags and got out of the car. Juliet followed. Kendall unlocked the door to the house and they went inside. Juliet looked it over. It was small, but roomy. Kendall and Juliet walked into the bedroom. "So?" Kendall asked. "I like it." Juliet said with a smile. "If you like the house, you should see the view." Kendall stated and grabbed Juliet's hand. He led her out onto a porch. "Wow." Juliet said amazed. Kendall walked behind her and put his arms around her. "I love you Juliet." he said softly. Juliet smiled, "I love you too."

_Run, baby, run don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we are not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever we'll be...you and me. _


End file.
